


16

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luluisyoung asked: So when was the first time Dean kissed Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	16

The first time Dean kissed Sam, Dean was four years old and Sam was crying. It was the day after their mother’s death, they were staying with some neighbors, and John was grieving, alone, ignoring his two boys. Dean didn’t have the luxury of someone comforting him, and he didn’t ask for it. He was too busy taking care of Sammy to be comforted anyways.

Their neighbors didn’t have a crib, so Sammy slept with Dean in his bed. Dean just curled around his little brother, arms around him, and tried rocking him on the mattress. Mary had rocked Sam when he cried, so maybe this would work too.

But Sammy didn’t stop crying. So Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam’s, wet and gaping from his weeping, and Sam stilled, confused.

Mary used to kiss them. Used to kiss Dean when he was upset. Used to kiss Sam when she was happy. Used to kiss John whenever she wanted.

Sam looked up at his brother, eyes wide and bright and glistening with tears. Dean froze, hoping he hadn’t done anything wrong, hoping that kissing wasn’t something only moms did and that him kissing Sam would break his little brother because if he lost Sam right after losing Mary, Dean may just have to die himself. Especially if he was the reason he lost Sam.

But Sam didn’t seem to be broken. Sam gurgled a little bit, that way that babies do when they’re feeling some weird kind of emotion that they can’t express like big kids can. One little pudgy hand reached up and bumped against Dean’s nose. Dean lay down again, pulled Sam in closer and Sam wasn’t crying anymore.

Sam put his fist in his mouth and Dean fell asleep, his little brother warm at his side.


End file.
